Financial and economic data serves as the lifeblood of analyses of an entire economy, whether on a geographical scale or across a business sector. Finance professionals rely heavily on such data to perform their analyses and have historically been required to use specialized software applications and interfaces to navigate and locate applicable data that can be time consuming and produce limited results. In addition, such specialized software applications and interfaces prove difficult to use by the less seasoned professionals and the novice.
Accordingly there exists a need for a system that enables both financial domain experts as a well as non-expert users to search financial data with keyword-based search queries in addition to natural language generation to produce human-readable answers from the data.